Rogue Smile
by Lenhyra
Summary: How would you change your identity if you are a rock start? What would you do if, being an orphan, you are adopted by the most important group of assassins ever, the Shattered Hand? Lenhyra and Shin, two blood elves whose destinies will become inseparable


Welcome to _"Rogue Smile"_! First of all, thanks for reading. Second, I want you to know that this is a translated version of the story _"Sonrisa Pícara"_, also published on FanFiction. I've done the translation myself doing my best, but I'm aware that it might have some mistakes. So if you see any please feel free to comment it in order to improve my English version.

This story is finished, but it will take me some time to translate it all. Me and Shin (the other writer of this novel and the one who writed the prologue) wish you enjoy our story and, if you like it, follow us on youtube (we have done the opening theme of the seires so far .com/watch?v=2BmOlztoVlM).

Thanks again for reading and see you soon! ^^

* * *

It was a day like any other day. I got out early in the morning from the filthy inn I used to sleep in order to laugh a bit at the unsuspecting travelers and the tipsy drinkers. Yes! Just at the exit I found the innkeeper's son. I smiled, I got sure he was alive and went away leaving the poor boy trying to get restored from his heavy dream.

It still was so early. The guards passed twice by my site looking at me with a suspicious face. One of them made me a rude gesture when he thought I had my back to them and, when he realized I hadn't, he tried to hurry up while his mate called him. I tightened up my red hood and whistled. _Spike_ appeared in a moment, wearing the shiny spiked collar that the orcs from the Frostwolf tribe gave me as a sign of thanks for my help. A bite from the wolf and you would lose at least three fingers from your hand. I rode on him and together we walked for a while. It looked like we were about to face another boring and hot day. Dressing in black is not always funny, above all if there's more than 30 degrees in the shade in a discouraging summer day.

We stopped with the aim to fish something. It wasn't a bad fishing, but I almost get a Spike's bite because of not shearing my meal.

- C'mon, dude! Leave something for me!

After discussing a bit with my wolf, who perfectly understands me, we went ahead to Sunstrider Isle. _"Maybe I find a fat cat full of gold", _I though to myself, and I smiled.

By 5 o'clock in the evening I was walking around the residential area. My mouth was completely dry and I felt a taste like sand that reminded me the almost desert zone of the Barrens. Spike must have been as absent-minded as me when we bumped into a girl.

- Hey! Watch out, stupid!

That bad-mannered strawberry – who certainly had no sense of fashion – was looking at me and gesticulating as she had a murlock in her mouth. The girl had a long fair hair, a couple of shiny blue eyes and an awful dress.

- Calm down, lady. It's not my fault if you didn't see my wolf.

The animal growled and the girl seemed to be scared. I jumped over my mount and I fell just a few inches from her nose. I slipped my fingers into her bag without being noticed and I extracted a little pouch with gold.

- May I help you, ma'am? Are you lost? – I inquired with a mocking tone.

Her disgusting face was increasing by the minute. She was a mixture of fear, frustration and rage. When I wanted to repeat the process, she caught me red-handed.

- What the hell! Are you trying to steal me something?

- Steal? – I said naughtily. – Of course not, I'm just trying to help you. Anyway, is getting late. Do you have any place to sleep?

On second thoughts, the blonde was not at all bad. She bore a certain resemblance to someone I'd saw before, but I didn't remember where or when. She made me a rude gesture and I tried to save the situation by looking as a good boy.

- My name is Shin. And yours, darling?

It followed a grunt from the young elf and then she made a fast movement trying to impact on my face. I held strongly her wrist and I clicked my tongue.

- C'mon, kitten, don't be like that.

She turned around and started to walk, so I slid stealthily in front of her and I threw her the pouch I stole.

- For you, to let you know I'm nice. Anyway, you didn't even notice.

- You are a completely jerk, you know! – and she run away to the opposite direction.

- See you in the inn!

"_Well, she miss it",_ I though.

I continued with my journey along Sunstrider's streets. All the houses were really good decorated, and the smallest one would be at least three times bigger than the inn I used to frequent. I had the feeling that soon I would find again that blond elf.

I took the opportunity to have a bathe into a lake fairly far away from the houses. In there I wouldn't find any unexpected visit, I neither wanted any. It was quite late when I realized that I had to leave. I dried my spiky fair hair as well as I could and I put on me again one by one the leather pieces of my armor. Honestly, the amount of knifes and some other weapons that I worn hidden into my pockets and hems made my cloths weigh heavily. Spike was playing with a couple of fireflies that because life's ups and downs fell over the wolf's jaws. I made him a gesture and I let him rest while I walked to Silvermoon.

It was a warm night, but it was colder than I could feel and I was the only one that knew the reason. I half-closed my eyes and I tried to find any start in the sky, something impossible if you take on account the amount of gas that the city of Silvermoon emanated. I couldn't avoid having retches with all that muck stacked on my clothes. My head started to pain. It would stop with a good drink.

- Mmmmh… what a shit… - I whispered to myself as I walked jolting around the entrance path of the city.

It looked like the last night concert was still taking its toll on the slam's hygiene.

- Greetings, Velandra.

I showed her a tired gesture with my hand while I was getting one of the wobbly stools behind the bar. I leaned my elbows over the wood and I dedicated a deep smile to my innkeeper, although she obviously couldn't see it behind the clothes that hide the most part of my face.

- Give me a double shot, and quickly.

- Oh, you are not so motivated tonight, aren't you?

- Hmmpf – I twisted up my face. – Just give me that, ok?

She seemed to get upset with my answer, so she leaved the idea of making me a pass that night. Thirty years old woman, single and with sons can be really, really dangerous.

I almost fell down from my stool when I heard again that high-pitched voice.

- You!

Bingo!

- Ah! I was waiting for you, you took a long time. C'mon, sit down. Velandra, give me one more! – I said with natural manners.

I had in front of me two women that hate me and desire me at the same time, an extremely dangerous combination if you mix it with rum. I should have to be fast if I didn't want to end lynched by those two witches. But I get stunned, because the blonde sit down and take my drink in one gulp.

- Hey, calm down, there's more. What are you doing around here, honey?

I think she didn't even hear me, or maybe she didn't want to. She just showed a fidgety happy face and started to ask for one more round.

"_This __lad is crazy…", _ I though. In any case, she seemed to be having a good time with my favorite drink, so I took her by her arm and I asked:

- Do you like this shot? I know more, and much better than this one.

- Really? You must show them to me.

She was completely uninhibited, she undid her ponytail and after a few cocktails and a couple of glasses on the floor, Velandra went nuts (or that was what she said). She frightened us away like two rats and we started to go upstairs staggering all along. I took advantage of that to be well aware of the good backside of the blonde, and also avoid her to fell down the stairs, of course.

I fantastically guessed the number of her room – I mean that I saw the huge wooden key ring with a couple of numbers carving on it, as big as my hang.

"_Ok, 47, let's see… this one" _

Trying to not be seen – although I didn't need to make a big effort – I forced the lock and I pretended to look like a surprised drunk.

- Oh, that's also your room! What a coincidence, uh?

After a few starting minutes of confusion, I flung myself into the bed. I was terribly tired.

- Hey, wake up! This is my bed!

- No way… - I whispered to myself while I enjoyed the soft pill of the bed.

That bed was not by a long shot like the one I used to sleep on, hard and with an old sprung mattress. Was I in the same inn? I was starting to get pissed off more and more because of Velandra until I would like to see her sleeping in my bed, so I could throw the fact of being hiding that room back in her face. I was really enraged. For a moment, I stopped to hear the complains and suggestions from the blonde and I felt her body next to me.

- C'mon, get out of here!

She tried without results to throw me down of the bed, but she only got a couple of grunts from me.

- Let me sleep…

- This is my room!

- Tell it to Velandra, I…

- You are a…!

- I love you too, darling.

I turned around and I fixed my eyes on hers, for a while I though she was about to try to slap my face again. But it didn't happen. Instead of that, she started to kiss me on my neck. I didn't realize that she took of her boots and her shirt, and now she was wearing a beautiful red bra. I let myself enjoy that; oh my, only God knows how I liked it. But then _that _came to my mind, and I moved her away from me with a sudden movement.

- I don't like drunken girls, dress you up.

I run away from the room with a lump in my throat. In that moment I realized that I was trembling, trembling as I didn't do for many years. I crossed the inn's door without being noticed, and I rested against the wall that was on the main street site. I didn't see anybody. I put my hand into my pocket and I got a cigarette. I lighted it up, two o'clock in the morning. A few minutes passed and I lighted up another one. I knew that shit would end with me, but not because of that I wasn't supposed to stop smoking.

I was about to kill Velandra's cat when he passed by my site and looked at me with a mocking face. Those animals are too smart. I'm sure he was thinking… _"hohoho, loser"._ Or maybe… _"Are you silly?"_. Or he was just nothing else than a stupid cat looking for some company while his mistress sleeps. I closed my eyes and when I finished to wander around memories of the past the hour was approaching.


End file.
